


Slip of the Tongue [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It slips out in conversation, completely by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3866) by merry_gentry. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/s6zyj7ghndhst50utiyy9k83a49c2mum.mp3) |  3.7 MB | 00:03:55  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
